Unknown like the Wind
by evilRevan
Summary: A woman who seems like an outcast, finds a man who she has hidden feelings for. Trouble is, she's a exile in Konoha. She knows loving him is like a death sentence, But she is still willing to put her life on the line to save his own. Izuna UchihaXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Like the Wind**

**(Izuna One shot)**

* * *

_It was summer, The trees swayed in the warm, summer, and humid air. A woman sat among the dark green leaves that clung to the branches of the tallest tree. Her pale colored eyelids covered her liquid silver colored eyes from the sights of the forest around her. The bells that were wrapped in her long, waist length, purple hair, jingled in the warm breeze. The sound echoed in her delicate ears as she relaxed. Her clothing clung loosely to her body. A pair of long baggy grey pants were worn, a matching, long sleeved shirt with blood red petals was worn over her chest. Though they were much tighter than her baggy pants. Two sides of her shirt went down past her waist and covered her front and back, reaching past her knees. A thin, translucent, light blue ribbon held her hair into a long ponytail. A long crystal like blade with a red hilt rested secured on her right hip. Just in case she would need it. You never really know when you did in this time of year. _

_Even though she looked calm and peaceful, It was just a disguise. A simple trick as she took steady deep breaths. In her mind, she was a wreck. She was fretting over one person's life in her mind. Someone she held dear, despite her past hardships. The woman heard heavy footsteps and her eye lids fluttered open instantly._

_She tilted her head down to see a man with short messy black hair. Red eyes glared at her from below at the forest floor. He was wearing baggy black pants and a matching short sleeved shirt. A fishnet shirt shown as his black shirt had a V cut in it. It would have shown his pale skin had he not worn that fishnet shirt underneath. Long ninja styled boots were on his feet and covered with a long white strips of metal. His long fingerless gloves, covered his big and strong looking hands. But a thin strip of metal was put on top of both of his gloves. A leaf symbol, he was shinobi of the Leaf village as it would seem. _

_The man's stern and serious red colored eyes turned to an obsidian color. His eyes looked pouty, almost like he barely got any sleep at all. His pouty lips moved up into a smug smirk when he saw the purple haired kunoichi. _

_"Yumi, what the hell are you doing up there?" His smooth and very alluring voice asked her, slicing through the silence of the forest. The woman, Yumi, rolled her lovely liquid silver colored eyes._

_"Waiting for you, as always." She responded, calmly and without much indention to her real motives. _

_The man's thin arched black eyebrow rose as she said that. "I'll never understand you. You prefer to be alone, yet you always wait for me." He grumbled, rather annoyed by her unusual behavior._

_"Ah! So the all seeing Uchiha can't even figure out a woman? Kinda pathetic. How do you suppose you can keep up with your older brother, Madara-sama? Izuna-kun?" Yumi mocked, in a sweet yet teasing sounding voice. Her long purple bangs now covered her eyes from his view. He couldn't see into her silvery eyes and read her moments when she did that. The man sighed and rubbed his temples._

_"I'm not comparing myself to my Aniki. He can lead the clan better than I can at this point." He growled, never wanting to fully admit that to anyone else. The silver eyed female chuckled. Though it made his blood freeze to hear it. People weren't lying when they said her chuckle was like a siren. Alluring and just so damn innocent to his ears._

_"Why don't you come down?" Izuna asked her politely, hoping today she would stand face to face with him._

_"No I'm good up here." She said, without much thought into. Though, she did shift slightly from where she sat. _

_"IZUNA! Damn it! Where the fuck are you!" A stern and rather loud gruff sounding voice stormed through the air harshly. A few birds flew out of the forest in fear of the loud sounding voice. Yami chuckled, amused at how loud Izuna's brother could be when pissed off to the extremes. _

_Yumi's silver eyes fluttered towards Izuna's dull dark obsidian eyes. "Best get going before you're own Aniki makes you extinct." She giggled, very amused by the situation at hand. Izuna paused but his shoulder was roughly wrenched to the side. He gulped seeing his rather furious older brother, Madara. "Hello Ma-" "What the hell are you doing out here?! Did you forget we had a meeting today! The fucking elders are getting annoyed, and I'd rather not take responsibility of your foolish actions, brother." Madara growled, scolding him harshly as he could. His pouty obsidian were colder than Izuna's. Far less softer than his younger's brother's eyes. His attire was possibly similar compared to Izuna's. A long sleeved tight black shirt was covering his chest, hiding the lean muscles that no doubt were under the thin clothing. Covered over with a looser more baggy looking shirt, a pair of fitted long pants and, matching black gloves were what he wore. Neither were formal dressers, but only would if the occasion called for it. Otherwise, they stuck to less restricting clothing. _

_"I was talking-" Izuna tried to defend himself against his enraged older brother. "Talking with whom?! There is no one around here!" Madara growled harshly, finding nothing amusing about this. He was dead serious today, oh fucking great. Izuna's eyes widened and darted over to the now vacant tree branch. Damn woman was gone just like aways. He growled angrily once he saw she was gone. _

_It was always the same, Yami would be here, when he wanted to be alone. And flawlessly, she would be sitting up in the trees, always refusing to come down. But when someone came to near or his brother showed up she would be gone. It frustrated him, but he barely knew the woman. Such a mysterious woman that just didn't let him near her. Normally he wouldn't care if this happened with anyone **but **her. But right now he was angry that she never stayed for too long, that she hid her eyes from him with her hair, stayed up in that tree, and kept to herself._

_"I'm dead serious Izuna! Move it and let's go, NOW!" Madara snapped, his voice was blunt and sharp. He clearly wasn't in the mood to hear this stupid excuse that he wasn't making up in his mind. Izuna sighed and nodded. He followed his brother back to the village, hey it was better than being dragged back there. He knew if Madara had to, he would drag him back. Izuna wanted to avoid that if at all possible really. _

_Yumi leaned her back up against the tree's trunk. She watched as the two left for their village. Though, she kept her face calm and emotionless, she was fretting for the life of Izuna's. She only showed up in one place and never followed the man she shared feelings with. Half the time she never understood them, and when she did, she liked the feeling. _

_Her lush pink lips pursed together as her face showed how uneased she was now. She liked the man's company, yes. But as it was, she wasn't allowed in his village any longer. There was nothing to be done about that now. But she dearly wished there was a way to change that. She closed her eyes and took a relaxing deep breath. Somethings were just so complex, like how she felt about a man she knew nothing about. _

_After spacing off for a little bit she decided it was time to go back home. It would be best anyway. She had all the time in the world to get the know him, so long as he didn't die during that time. "Till tomorrow." She muttered, and did some seals with her left hand and vanished in a puff of light purple smoke. As always, the scent would linger from the sweet smelling smoke, even if she was gone for hours.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Unknown Like the Wind_

(Izuna One shot)

* * *

Izuna really didn't focus much on the conversations being said between the elders and everyone important in the Uchiha clan. His mind just went to Yumi. Funny thing was he only knew her for a month or two. After the 'inncident' She had shown up at the same place he liked to be when wanting to be alone. Strangely, he never minded her being there. It was the exact opposite. He liked it when she was there.

"Izuna-sama? Are you even paying attention?" He heard a male's voice break right though his thoughts. He looked at the long haired Male Uchiha elder. He was clearly unhappy that Izuna wasn't paying attention at all. Izuna sweatdropped. "I am. I'm just thinking about something." He said, hoping they'd leave him alone which thank god, they did.

The meeting went along smoothly. Madara was making deals with the other elders and making new rules as well as straightening conflicts between families in the clan. Izuna was just out of loop through the whole thing. He wasn't keeping tabs at all. At least Madara could handle the whole situation fully. Not like Izuna was one for meetings, always complained about them being so boring and having no point what so ever. Even his brother admitted to that sometimes.

"Now, onto the business of the immortal woman, Yumi Kagura." A male coughed gaining the attention of Izuna and his older brother now. Izuna's obsidian eyes focused on the middle aged male with short charcoal hair that shadowed his pale icy blue eyes.

A few men and women in the room gave shocked and slightly startled looks with the mentioned name Yumi. "You can't mean the wrench?! The one who nearly murdered everyone here in Konoha!?" A woman gasped followed by more mummers throughout the room. "The silver eyed woman who betrayed her own clan and killed them off, Yumi?!" "ENOUGH!" Madara growled, calling order to this meeting. Silence fell soon after Madara impatient booming voice echoed inside the room. Madara was watching everyone in here carefully, making sure there was no talk of this woman so long as he was present. It almost made Izuna wonder why.

"I thought I made this clear, Yumi Kagura wasn't a part of this month's discussion. Anything non clan related I wanted nothing to do with or listen to." Madara growled, his hardened and fearsome face was stained with anger. The other Clan elders and women froze and decided not to encourage Madara's tolerance which he had very little now. After a while things went back on track, no one spoke of Yumi. The Yumi, Izuna knew personally himself. Though maybe tomorrow or later today, he would go see the little troublemaker the clan was so unsettled about. Though, maybe tonight around midnight would be better. Less chance for someone to wake up and see him wandering around at night.

Hours later the meeting ended thankfully. Izuna left quickly to his room, hoping to give anyone the slip. Last he needed was to be questioned why he wasn't paying attention today. He hurried down the halls, hopefully thinking he could escape through his window and go into the forest unnoticed.

Madara noted his brother's weird behavior. He always knew he was the frail one, but still a man who wouldn't admit to anything that ailed him. As he saw his younger brother hurry to his room, he knew something was up. Maybe a woman, a deal, debt, or something else that wasn't good for him to act like this. Madara took it on himself to follow his brother, in which he knew he'd try to escape through the window. He knew that little trick of his perfectly.

Yumi was lying in her room far from the village, possibly miles away. Her pale colored eyelids covered her liquid silver colored eyes. She was stretched out peacefully on her deep purple couch. Her muscles weren't too tense, but still ready to move if the need was strong enough. Her senses were awakened as she got the urge to go back outside where she usually met Izuna. She grumbled at this, maybe she was paranoid, or maybe he was waiting for her again? She decided it wouldn't hurt if she checked to see, but she'd still need to be cautious either way. She sat up and did several handsigns with only one hand. Her body disappeared into a swirl of lilac colored and scented smoke. Just another thing she loved in her lifetime.

Izuna was already outside, waiting under the same tree Yumi would be at time and time again. He knew or thought, no one had followed him for now. He leaned against the trunk of the tree, waiting for the one person he always enjoyed to see no matter how many times he saw her. Suddenly there was a faint scent of lilacs in the air. he knew either she had been gone for some time, or she was waiting up in the trees now. He tilted his head up, looking into the foliage above him. His obsidian eyes met liquid silver ones.

"I see you're out late tonight Izuna-San. What is it this time?" Yumi asked, her face the same as always to him. Not that he didn't like it. "I have some questions for you Yumi." He said to her but her face, gave away nothing as far as emotions go. She pursed her pale lips together, showing some conflict inside her eyes and expression.

"I supposed you would. Seeing as I'm not a mortal or better yet, a person bound by the natural laws of nature. Feel free to ask me whatever. Just judge as you see fit, not based on others views on me." She said, her voice sounding hurt and lower than usually. Izuna had to keep himself from going up there to see her face right infront of his.

He wracked his brain to think of the many questions he wanted to ask her dearly. "Is you name Yumi Kagura?" Her head nodded firmly, not taking a second to lie or reconsider. "I am. I didn't lie to you when I said my name was Yumi. I saw no reason to tell you my last name." She said, her voice sounding smooth and soft as her liquid silver eyes looked.

"Did you murder anyone at all?" Izuna asked the other question on his mind. This time Yumi took a while to compile her answer to him. "Does it matter? Everyone murders someone in their time. That's what a ninja or a shinobi is. whether it is a crime or a criminal act is based on who was murdered. Say you murdered someone from a rival clan. They were would hate you, but your clan would praise you. No matter what life you take, there are pros and cons with every bit of blood spilt. Your clan hates me, they have a right as to their opinions and beliefs. I only did what I thought was right. Therefore, I regret nothing of my choice, as should everyone. If you can't live with the guilt, then you should never had done the horrendous crime." She spoke calmly and seriously. She spoke with wisdom which had seem lost to many people. _Damn it! _Why did she have that damn alluring voice and such a sweet scent to her? It was like the devil tempting him to jump into the pits of hell. Personally Izuna had never been interested in women. (No he wasn't gay either) He just never saw a woman that caught his eye. But that seemed to change when he met Yumi.

He was about to say something else when Yumi's silver eyes focused somewhere else to the left of where they were. Izuna's eyes then moved towards where she was looking at. Izuna nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw who was standing there.

"So I see this is why you are always out here every damned day." Madara's voice growled darkly. His own arms crossed over his chest in a menacing manner. He clearly didn't look too pleased either. Yumi glowered at the older brother. "Seems I'm getting popular with the damn uchihas. Or was that before or after you exiled me?" Yumi growled angrily at Madara. Both seemingly didn't like each other, more like wanting to claw each other's throats out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Unknown Like the Wind_

(Izuna One shot)

* * *

The silver eyed vixen of a woman glared back at the long haired elder Uchiha brother. Neither blinked, neither spoke, and their eyes seemed to show how much anger they held towards each other. Yumi and Madara barely ever blinked, nor gave any sign they wouldn't stop giving the other an unnatural angry look. Though, Madara was the first to break the silence of this feuding hate fest here.

"So what have you been filling my younger brother's head with?" He growled, pure venom dripped off his words in the most imspolite way he could towards the silver eyed woman. Yumi glared until her eyes looked like liquid silver daggers pointed at Madara.

"Nothing that concerns a male already influenced by the years of war I suppose. It's odd a male would judge a woman on the crimes she committed. Even though _he_has done the same to others." Yumi hissed back, placing her arms over her chest in an annoyed and irritated fashion.

Madara's eyes narrowed dangerously at her. "What I did was different then what you did. I didn't slaughter my own clan for immortality, you did. Where is the honor in that?!" Madara snapped harshly, clenching his hands into fist at the unnatural silver eyes of the woman sitting up in the foliage. Well out of reach from Madara and Izuna below.

"You say I have no honor? No dignity? Look at what war has caused that you fight for Uchiha Madara. Countless lives are loss in every battle. And for what? Honor as you put, and power. You are no different from me Uchiha. Remember that. I may have slaughtered my own clan, but you slaughtered many that were never your own blood bound clans. Therefore, You murder those of different clans to the point of extiction. You are also at fault if you wish to set blame on me. Or was it the fact I was the one to set your own heart to stone?" Yumi asked and scolded like a mother to a child. Madara growled dangerously at the woman with the intent to kill now.

Then after seeing Madara's furious reaction she laughed so sweetly, yet so damned mockingly. "So I see you never will forgive that one thing you couldn't have. Sorry If you don't interest me as much as someone I seem to have an interest in. Do not love what you cannot hate." Yumi seemingly mocked Madara for his foolishness.

"How about for once get down here and say that!" Madara growled angrily, And even his younger brother knew his intent right away. But all this did was trigger laughter from the silver eyed woman. "This is another reason I stay up off the ground. You control the elements of earth and fire. You can burn a tree, but never the entire thing. There shall always be a new life of which grows from the ashes. You can never make a mountain crumble without the force of a god to aid you. I stay away from the imbeciles of this world up in the trees. Or maybe it's because you yourself hate the forest, because of Hashirama Senju? The wood wielder. Seems trees can overcome such a thing as fire." Yumi mocked with a sweet yet smug smirk.

Yumi looked briefly up at the sky. The stars were glinting brightly, just as the silver colored full moon in the middle of the sky. "Yet you claim what you do is right, How can you justify it yourself? Are you that heartless as to not feel a damn thing?! Is it so you lock up your heart so you can't feel a damn thing?! Are you afraid of the world and mask your pain behind your indifference and passive looks?!" Madara yelled angrily at her one last time, before fuming back to the Uchiha Compound.

Yumi closed her eyes slowly taking in what Madara had said. She hadn't even regarded the lone man, Izuna still listening to all that had been said between them. "That man has too much of a ego and a rashness that will never fade I suppose. Already twisted by things of war and honor. Maybe he's the one whom needs to open his eyes to see what truly lays behind closed doors." Yumi grumbled through her clenched teeth. But her eyes fluttered to the youngest brother below her now.

"Aren't you going to finish your interrogation?" She asked, her voice anything but sweet and pleasent. It was more loathing and cold to his ears now. Izuna looked at her sliver colored eyes, but they seemed grey even under the moonlight and the stars. Though her pale skin glowed with a radiance that was abnormal to even his eyes.

"Do you think I share the veiws of my clan, Yumi? You know me well enough." Izuna told her, to at least calm her down. Even though she was up in the trees and he was on the ground, he didn't want to upset her more than she already was.

Yumi took a deep breath, it wasn't a sigh, it wasn't much of anything, except only relief to Izuna. "True. Then again you trust me above your own brother and clan. Is there a reason to that? Even if you know so little of me to start with?" She muttered so softly, Izuna nearly missed it with his ears. It was almost sad and painful when she said that. Her silver eyes were looking up now, back at the starlit night.

"Is your brother gone?" She asked, slightly louder, but still her sweet voice was like a whisper. Izuna looked briefly around the area, sensing no one was around. There wasn't a soul or any chakra that was 10 miles around this area. "No one is here, Yumi." Izuna confirmed and Yumi looked directly down at him. The next few seconds were the ones he would love his entire life and would be the most shocking in his life.

Yumi kagura, the woman who rarely ever came down from the gigantic tree, was right in front of him now. Her shiny silvery eyes focused on his dark obsidian eyes. Her pale skin seemed like porcelain as the moonlight reflected off it. She was about a few inches shorter than himself. She wasn't so short, but he always thought she was just the same height as himself but how the mind plays tricks on you.. Izuna couldn't move at all. He was so shocked she had finally come down that he almost forgot to breathe for a minute. Yumi's hair was out of her face, pulled behind her ears, so he could see her face clearly in the moonlight.

"With any other person, I might not have even cared. But you... I do care for. And I don't even know why. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't bother to warn that person at all. But you, I always worry for. What I do goes against my oaths, my reasons, and everything that is me. Then again, I always seem to be breaking any rules set before me." She said, her voice like silk with how close she was to him.

Izuna seemed still while she said that. He knew what she was meaning to say, but just couldn't say. With her so near Izuna couldn't help what he did next. His hand grabbed her chin and lifted it up slightly. Against his skin, her own was soft in comparison. Izuna's skin was more rougher than her smooth and silk like feeling skin. It just wasn't normal to him but neither was what he was doing. He tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were just as soft as her skin, maybe more if that was even possible.

At first he thought she would pull away and hit him, or worse. But this wasn't the case as it seemed. He heard her give a startled muffled gasp, but she didn't dare pull away from him. Even though she didn't do a thing, to him it felt like, rejection. But infact it was just the opposite. Izuna could feel Yumi relaxing instead of being so tense like she always was. Yumi slowly slid her hands up onto his chest and kept them there. Izuna wrapped his hands around her waist defensivly, pulling Yumi closer to him.

Yumi hadn't expected this from the younger Uchiha. But it would be a lie if she didn't like what was happening. Oh so very much a fact she couldn't hide even if she wanted to. She didn't mind what he did at this point, not like she could think properly with herself being so close to him. At least she didn't feel like she was chasing smoke anymore. At least her apparent attraction to him wasn't unnoticed. Izuna repetitively kissed her lips softly and gently. Yumi kissed him back passionately to show she felt the same for him in a way. Now she understood fully why she preferred to stay up in the trees. At least she wouldn't get so intoxicated by his smell and be driven crazy by his touch. It was enough to make a sane woman insane, not that she wasn't.

Izuna now licked her bottom lip, but didn't get any further than that. Izuna heard some rustling coming from behind them a little ways away. He already knew Yumi couldn't be seen, let alone found by anyone since she was a traitor and a rogue to Konoha. Izuna pulled away from her giving one quick look behind him. Yumi didn't need to be told what was going on now, she already knew from the sudden sound that kept getting closer to them. Izuna growled angrily at this interruption, his hand clenching into a fist.

"You should go now, Yumi. I think they are already looking for you now." Izuna growled, not looking at her now. Izuna wasn't mad at her, he was mad that they were chasing Yumi now. Yumi nodded understanding fully. She leaned forward, to kiss him on the cheek, as a goodbye for now. "I know that Izuna. They can't harm me, no matter what they do." She paused looking at his deep onyx eyes. "Just don't get too cocky and die, Izuna." Yumi said to him, in a more caring voice than before. Izuna smirked at her, "Like that will ever happen. Though I'll see you tomorrow like always. Though If i'm not there I'll see you around midnight that night." He assured her before she rolled her liquid silver eyes and did one handed handsigns and disappeared into lilac colored smoke. Izuna chuckled, but wished he kept her longer so he could tell her one thing. But if he had, there would be no telling how badly the situation would have turned if they were caught together.

Izuna sighed and looked up at the moonlit night. Irony was something he knew was a bitch. The one person he had to develop a love towards, was the only one that he couldn't be seen with. Yup, Irony was definitely a bitch.


End file.
